Jessica Callery-Aiken
Second to be born in the Callery-Aiken family. Jessica resided with her wife, Roxy, her sister Emily, brother-in-law Taylor and twin nieces Indigo and Violet in the Dream House. She was the first of Clare and Ali’s genetic children to die. Description Jessica, often called Jessy, had naturally brown hair that she dyed crazy colors most of her life. She had green-brown eyes and thick eyebrows. She had a big tattoo on her thigh, which matched her wife, Roxy's. They got the tattoo after getting married. Her style is pretty casual. She was the first female child of Ali and Clare and first sim to be part of the LGBTQ+ community. Clare found out she was pregnant with Jessy on a Friday morning- Just like her older brother James - at 2:30. She was delivered on Monday, at 4:11 pm. Toddlerhood When Jessica was born, she was delivered by a doctor called Jerome Hirsch. Jessica was an angelic toddler. She had max potty, imagination, and movement skill. She had Level 4 communication skill and Level 2 thinking skill. She had a hard toddlerhood, having to feed and entertain herself for most of the time. She had pink anime styled hair for a little bit, then went to brown. Childhood Fun Her childhood aspiration was to be a Social Butterfly. Jessy became a child shortly after her twin sisters Emma and Emily were born. She was a pretty well behaved child, which was ironic, as she ended up being a very difficult teen. Jessy and her brother James were both A students at school. When she was a child, Jessy was quite fond of rabbits, she had lots of rabbit toys and furnishing. When her son, Ryder became a toddler, she even gave him a pet rabbit. She was also friends with Roger Burnett, Ezequiel and Javon's father. Teen Days Jessy was very moody and disliked being around her family and had to choose between potential lovers Taylor, who later married her sister, Emily, and her current wife, Roxy. She went through many phases and enjoyed hanging out with her friends instead of her family. She was also briefly interested in being a DJ but stopped practicing when she became an adult. She enjoyed dying her hair crazy colors. Adulthood She moved to the city for work. Jessy lived with her older brother, James, his wife, Salma, their daughter (her niece, Charlotte-Rose), Roxy, and their adopted daughter, Ciara. Roxy had accidentally adopted the child, but when they met her, they fell in love. Jessy became a scientist. She and her wife had a child, Ryder. It was a weird pregnancy, but a miracle baby which Clare made happen after the new update in the Sims 4 causing her to be able to change her settings to make this happen. Her relationship with Roxy became strained when she was caught flirting with the pet adoption lady, and when she was seen flirting with Jay, but their relationship quickly mended. When they had their son Ryder, Clare quickly decided to make his hair pink to relate more to Roxy as Jessy was the one who had more genes in the baby, as she decided to be the pregnant sim. When Clare and Ali died, Jessy became very depressed and went back to her so called 'difficult days'. As a way to honour her mother, she stopped dying her hair and let it revert back to its original colour (brown) and put it in a side braid, similar to a past hairstyle that Clare had while she was in her early stages of adulthood. At work, Jessy began building a rocket and became knowledgeable in rocket science. She explored space and accidentally brought home an alien child named Luna Iskadar who was not meant to be on earth. However, with the recently added extra pod, Luna became a stowaway. Luna was able to disguise herself to pass as a person and slowly settled into the household along with her sibling (and later love interest) Ryder. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dreamhouse. One night, Jessy was abducted by aliens and came back even more curious about their lifestyle than before. She began to think maybe Luna's family back home were not happy with Luna being gone but decided to keep her with an open mind if she ever wanted to go back. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jessy and Roxy privately renewed their vows at the park that they originally got married at. They aged up on the same night and were both happy elders together. Jessy still worked for a while an elder, but eventually decided to retire as Clare forgot about her job. Jessy died in the 84th episode along with Roxy and Taylor. She died in the Dream house the same day as Roxy (and Taylor), and much like her parents they never spent a day apart.. Trivia * Jessy was the first sim born in the Dreamhouse, but second in the series. * Jessy was bisexual. * Jessy was the first sim to be part of the LGBTQ+ community. * Even though Jessica's nickname is commonly spelled Jessie, it is spelled Jessy by Clare. * She is always referred to as Jessy rather than Jessica. On rare occasions, Clare would call her Jessica. * She is the only natural brown haired child of Clare and Ali. James was naturally blonde, which Clare changed to brown, and both Emma and Emily are naturally blonde. * Jessy was named after the character in New Girl, and Jessy from Team Rocket, since her older brother is James. * She is the first sim born a member of the series to die (Dreamhouse) after her parents Clare and Ali. * Jessy is British and Irish. * Jessy was the first girl sim born in the series. * Jessy was the second girl sim in the series, first being OG Clare. * Jessy was the first sim in the series to dye her hair. * Jessy was known by her pink hair, with a top bun. * When Jessy was a toddler, Clare had said that Jessy wasn't the smartest. This is ironic because Jessy would become the first scientist in the series. * Jessy died at the same time as Roxy, and former love interest Taylor, while out to dinner meeting her niece's new boyfriend. * In Clare's tea video, it was confirmed that Jessy's wife, Roxy Jett was transgender, as she got Jessy able to have a baby, even though they were both girls, and Clare describes Roxy more as handsome than beautiful. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:LGBT sims Category:Female Category:Elders Category:Blood Relations Category:Clare Siobhan Sims